Suicide is not the answer
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Italics thoughts, Bold "By The Way." Korra falls and suffers serious injuries caused by a rage induced Avatar State. Mako confesses his care for Korra. Rated T for mentions self-abuse and mild use of "profane" language.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ = thoughts, **Bold** = "By The Way."

Korra falls and suffers serious injuries caused by a rage induced Avatar State. Mako confesses his care for Korra. Rated K+ for mentions self-abuse and mild use of "profane" language. Also, I'm going to give the characters last names. Mako and Bolin=Kyodai (Siblings), Korra=Mizu (Water), Asami=Sato (You already knew that), Tenzin+Family=Hotoke (Buddha). I will use them as often as I can. IF you don't like them… Well, that's just too bad for you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Brian Konietzko, and Nickelodeon Studios. Please support the official release.

Chapter 1

Korra was sitting at the dining room table during dinner taking quick glances at Mako with Asami on his lap. They were laughing, cuddling, and sharing food. Suddenly Korra wasn't hungry, she had lost her appetite. _Ever since I ran after he told me he loved me, he started ignoring me and started to spend more time with Asami. I just needed some time to think. I didn't know he would feel so strongly to my rejection and go back to Asami. I keep having nightmares about it. Why doesn't he love me like I love him? Why? _She kept thinking about these things over and felt a tear run down her left cheek. She looked down and tried to hide it, but she started to breathe heavily. Bolin noticed this.

"Korra? Are you Okay?" Asked Bolin sincerely. She "answered" him by standing up and running away to her room. When she saw her run, Asami offered to go check on her.

When she approached Korra's bedroom door she heard Korra crying hysterically. Without knocking, Asami opened the door and what she saw broke her heart. She was on the floor facing away from her in a fetal position, holding her stomach, knees to her chest.

"Korra?" Asked Asami truly genuine. "What's wrong?"

"Oh." Korra took a deep breath. "Hey, Asami." She never turned to look at her

"Korra, look at me." Her voice was stern yet caring. Korra looked at her over her shoulder. "I meant get up." She said in a gentle tone. She walked over to her and tried to help her up but she only rejected her.

"Don't touch me." Korra said in a snippy manner. "I wanna be left alone." She was crying less hysterically now.

"I want to help you, Korra." Asami said as she walked around her, picked her up, and forced her to lie on her bed. She noticed her hands were wet. When she looked at them they were dripping red liquid. "Korra. Show me your wrists." She didn't wait for a response. She grabbed her wrists and pulled them toward her.

"Korra," Asami paused and looked her in the eyes. "Have you been cutting yourself?" She demanded an answer. Korra was beginning to cry a bit but began explaining.

"… Yes," She paused to breathe, "I have been cutting myself." She pulled away from Asami and clutched her wrists. They stung badly, but she liked the physical pain overriding her emotional pain. The emotional pain of seeing the boy she loved with another woman. She began to sob a bit and whispered to herself "Why doesn't he love me?" Asami heard her say this. "Who? Who doesn't love you, Korra?" Said Asami, although she had a pretty good idea who it was already.

"MAKO!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs at Asami. "I love Mako, but it doesn't matter because he loves you." She began to cry and Asami sat down next to her to comfort her, but, once again, Korra rejected her and began to yell at her again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Korra screamed.

"I'm trying to help you." Asami said truly caring about Korra's wellbeing. "I can't help you if you don't help yourself, Korra. I care about you."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO HELP ME. I WANT YOU, MAKO, BOLIN, AND EVERYONE OUT OF MY LIFE, SO I CAN JUST… JUST! AAAAHHHHH!" Korra got up, pushed Asami away, then ran to her window and punched right through it. Her fist was bloody and stung, but she liked the pain. Asami attempted to stop her but after Korra punched a hole in her wall with her bloody fist, she started to fire-bend. After she set a few pieces of furniture on fire, Asami witnessed Korra going into the Avatar State, 100% rage induced.

Tenzin, Mako and Bolin barged in and saw Korra in the Avatar State and Asami there beside her, covering her face with her hands from the heavy wind. Korra's wrists and knuckles were bleeding heavily and she was crying.

"What's going on?" Asked Mako over the loud wind caused by Korra.

"What do we do? Do we stop her?" Asked Bolin scared.

"No! You would be seriously injured if you even went near her." Said Tenzin as he got in front of the bending brothers to protect them. Asami got behind him as well.

Tenzin did not know what to do. He was frozen, but he needed to think quickly. The only option he could come up with at the top of his head was to run. So he screamed over the loud wind, "GET OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE, NOW! RUN!" They all ran outside. Then a few minutes later, Korra completely destroyed her room with air and fire. She stood at the gaping hole she created in her wall. Her glowing eyes turned to her normal cerulean before she fainted, and she fell off the edge of the burned floor boards headed towards the ground. Tenzin didn't have enough time to cushion her fall with air-bending, for he was too far away. Korra hit the ground hard. They all heard a cracking sound and ran over to check on her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Korra hit the ground hard. They all heard a cracking sound and ran over to check on her._

Chapter 2

Tenzin rolled Korra over to face him. She was unconscious, and had a nasty cut on her forehead. He was afraid of that. "We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!" said Tenzin urgently. They all ran to Oogie, who was conveniently located in the Bison's nest less than 80 feet away. Once they got Korra on the bison they flew away to Republic City.

Tenzin was curious as to how Korra got into the Avatar State in the first place. The only person present during the event was Asami. So Tenzin decided to ask her a couple of questions.

"Asami? You were there when Korra was in the Avatar State, Correct?"

"Yes? Why?" She knew what was coming and was ready to answer any question he asked her.

"Well, Korra tends to become frustrated and angry, often…" He stopped to think of how to phrase the question.

"Yeah…?" She was becoming impatient.

"Sometimes the Avatar State can be triggered by deep concentration, or rage." He paused for a couple seconds. "Tell me Mrs. Sato… Was Korra angry about something?"

"… Yes she was." She hoped he would stop there. It would be awkward to explain she was angry at her and Mako's relationship.

"Why was she angry?"

Crap. She could always say she didn't know why, but she knew that at some point she'd spill the truth herself. "She… She was angry at mine and Mako's relationship." There she said it. But now she had to deal with Mako.

Tenzin stopped asking questions and stayed quiet. But Mako looked shocked. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he wasn't moving. "I… I um… I don't know what to say." He really didn't know what to do either. But it was his business to know because he was involved in this predicament, too. "May I ask why she's jealous of our relationship?" He wasn't completely clueless. After he was rejected by Korra after he confessed his feelings toward her, he felt lost and went back to Asami. He Thought Korra had moved on since then.

Asami was angry with him now, so she told him exactly why Korra was angry. "You are so stupid. The reason Korra went into the Avatar State was because she was mad at YOU! How could ANYONE be so blind as to how much she cares about YOU? I've noticed something bugging Korra for a while now, and knew it was about YOU! It wasn't my business to ask her why she was angry because it was supposed to be YOU that comforted her. But YOU chose to ignore her. And the reason YOU don't know about this is because YOU don't ask, YOU don't know, YOU can't see, and YOU don't CARE! And since I'm the only one in our relationship who can see that you have feelings for Korra, we are done." Her words stung him like a like a million bumble-fly's ganging up on him. All he could say was "Ouch."

Asami was annoyed. "You have nothing else to say?"

"Well, I didn't know she felt so strongly about me. I mean she never confronted me about it, and- He was cut off by Tenzin.

"We are here."

"Finally." Said Bolin quickly jumping off the bison.

Tenzin carried Korra into the hospital where he promptly walked up to the front desk and demanded for healers right away. They came out in seconds with a gurney, first aid kit, a bottle of pills, bandages and a large Tupperware container of water. They rushed into a room.

"Are you her Father, Sir?" Asked the healer stopping him from walking into the room assigned to Korra.

"No, but I am her legal guardian and Mentor." Tenzin explained. The healer let him in, but stopped Mako, Bolin and Asami. "Are you three her siblings?" Bolin was about to answer "No" but Asami elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Yes we are, sir." She said with a wide grin. "This is Mako, I'm Asami, and this is Bolin." They both waved to the healer as he reluctantly let them in.

The healers were almost done with her wrists, and hand. The three of them sat in the chairs beside the hospital bed with Korra laid peacefully on top of it. Tenzin stood by the wall with a phone in his hand. "Yes, Pema, she's quite alright. Tell the children Korra is fine and we will be back soon. Okay, I love you too, Dear. Bye now." He walked back over to Korra's side and held her hand as the healers moved to the cut on her head.

Bolin began to cry. He was staring at her with eyes that said, "Why would she do this? She's stronger than that." He moved over to her to grab her hand. As he did a knife fell out of her pocket. He picked it up. It was covered in dried blood and had writing on it that read _Be Strong_. "Tenzin look." He handed the pocket knife to Tenzin. He said nothing as he handed the knife back to Bolin. Bolin looked at it then put it in his pocket. He bowed his head and began to cry. Mako and Asami comforted him. As Bolin cried out his pain, the healer made things worse by giving bad news. "Oh! That's not good." Mako looked up at him and asked "What's not good." He scowled at him.

The Healer explained. "Well… She almost cracked her head open."

Tenzin yelled, "WHAT?"

"Almost. She just fractured it."

"She'll be fine, but she does need to stay a few nights for observation." Said the healer

Asami found her way into the conversation by suggesting that her, Mako and Bolin will stay with her. "We'll stay with her." Tenzin allowed it and the healer was reluctant to let them, but did.

A couple hours later Tenzin was going home. "Remember if Korra wakes up, or if anything happens, call me right away. Am I clear?" Said Tenzin in a stern voice. He then turned around and walked out the door. "Got it." Said Asami after he closed the door. She turned around and saw Bolin. His hands were covering his face, his hair was intertwined with his fingers, and his cheeks were wet with his tears. She looked at Mako, who was completely speechless. He didn't move a muscle, besides occasionally blinking, he just sat there staring at Korra. Asami then looked at Korra and the bandage wrapped around her head. She walked over and held her hand. Korra stirred. Mako and Bolin shot up from their seats and ran to the hospital bed to stand by her side. Korra opened her cerulean eyes slowly. Everyone looked happy and worried. The first person she saw was Mako. She spoke weakly.

"Mako?"

"Korra?" Mako said more than he asked.

She began speaking a bit more strongly. "Mako. I have… to tell you something… Important."

Mako leaned in. "What is it, Korra?" After he asked this Korra spat in his face and said "You're a real douche-bag."


	3. Chapter 3

_Mako leaned in. "What is it, Korra?" After he asked this Korra spat in his face and said "You're a real douche-bag."_

Chapter 3

Asami giggled. Mako glared at her and asked, "What?"

"Well, you kinda deserved that." She was becoming annoyed with him again. "You did ignore her for weeks." Mako looked up at her, wiped the spit off of his face, and retaliated.

"Well you should have said something. Instead you sat by and watched me…" He stuttered a bit, and then screamed, "BREAK HER HEART!" Asami glared at him. She walked up to him and insulted him to the extent where he began to cry.

"It wasn't my business to talk to her about you. You shouldn't have ignored her. Sure you two weren't in a relationship, but friends nonetheless. And if you ever yell at me again, you better hope you have the Spirits as doctors because once I'm done with you, you're gonna have to be brought back to life. But no matter how many times they do bring you back, I'm just gonna keep murdering you over and over with new, creative, brutal idea's that just get more and more sick every time. You can't run, and you can't hide because I WILL know your every movement." She stepped off and backed up. Everyone was surprised at what she said. Mako sat down. Bolin spoke next.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here." Said Bolin, trying to cheer everyone up. Korra looked over to him.

"Bolin?" Asked Korra excitedly. "Is that you?" She saw his puffy, red eyes and disheveled hair. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Bolin. He wiped his eyes free of any tears. "Especially if it's self-inflicted." He added.

"Bolin." She didn't know how to respond. He was heartbroken. She looked at Mako who was sitting down, looking at her. Worry was in his eyes along with pain and sorrow. Korra turned her head to look at Asami. Her eyes were teary. She had her left arm crossed, and her right hand covering her mouth to keep any sound from escaping.

Korra touched the bandage on her head, then felt her sore knuckles and bandaged wrists. _I did this to myself. I hurt myself. I hurt the people who care for me by doing so._ She had to say something. What would she say, though? She blurted out the first thing she thought of.

"I need help." She admitted.

"What do you need help with?" Bolin asked as he reached out and held Korra's hand. "We all will be glad to help you in every way humanly possible."

"That's very sweet Bolin, but I meant psychiatric help." Korra said, giggling.

"Like therapy?" Asked Bolin

"Yes. There's obviously a reason why I cut myself besides…" She stopped midsentence then looked over to where Mako was sitting. He got up and Walked (Which was like 2 steps at the most) over to Korra. He took her hand in his then spoke.

"Korra. I am truly sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through, emotional and physical. I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm a punk-ass scrub for thinking you were over me because I was taken. I'm a clueless shit-head for not realizing your situation before you got hurt. I care about you so much that it hurts a little. I may be too late to have recognized these things before they happened, but I can help you through them. I WILL be here for you, Korra… Always and forever no matter what happens. Through thick and thin, high and low, front to back, left to right." He began to cry, but he didn't wipe the tears from his eyes. He let them fall to her hand.

He bent down and hugged her. Korra looked over at Bolin and Asami who were crying, but smiling. They walked to the bed, then leaned over and hugged her as well. Korra started to cry and hugged them back harder. When they broke away, she spoke.

"Mako. The reason I never confronted you about my problem is because I was afraid you'd push me away. That you wouldn't want to talk about the confession." Korra said as she wiped her eyes.

"What? That's crazy. I would never push you away. Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you seemed so unfazed by what happened. I thought you had moved on when I didn't, and because of that reason…" She paused. "You wouldn't want to see me anymore." She looked down at her wrists. "When you started to ignore me I thought I was right. So with each day I became angrier with you and myself and decided to repress the feeling. The effect was slit wrists, a bloody fist, and a rage induced Avatar State that lead to a fractured skull."

"Well it's all over now, Korra." Bolin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I should probably get some sleep, though. You can stay if you want just in case something happens." Korra just finished her sentence when Asami yelled and ran over to the phone.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Bolin

"Tenzin said to call if Korra wakes up." She said as she dialed the phone and impatiently tapped her foot awaiting an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When someone answered she didn't wait for any sign of who it may be she just started to talk. "Korra's awake. So if you wanna come over, tomorrow is a good time." She waited for an answer.

"Well that's good news." It was Pema. "I'll tell Tenzin. Also, it's midnight and you kids missed the last ferry. You'll have to stay the night." Pema told Asami who started to curse under her breath.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Okay, bye." She slammed the phone into its hook.

"What's wrong, Asami," asked Mako in a concerned tone. "What happened?"

"We missed the last ferry to Air Temple Island." She said irritated.

"So we'll have to stay the night then." Said Bolin putting his feet up on the table, and leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine with that."

"I'm cool with that, too… But where are we gonna sleep?" Asked Mako as he sat down next to Korra on her bed.

"I'll ask the nurse to bring two cots for you guys to sleep in." suggested Korra.

Bolin looked at her with a look of confusion. "But there are three of us, Korra."

"Oh… Um, yeah, of course there are… But there's room for two people in this bed, so I thought someone could sleep next to me." Korra flushed a dark red.

Asami smirked. "Who did you have in mind?"

Bolin looked at Mako and said, "I have a pretty good idea who it could be." He smirked. "But I'm not sure. Could it be the tall, handsome, brooding fire-bender?" Mako gave him a death stare and he stopped picking on him immediately.

"I'll sleep next to you, Korra." Mako said, as he looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"I'll get the cots, guys." Said Bolin, then walked out the door to retrieve them. He came back in a few minutes later pushing one cot in front of him, and pulling one behind him. He placed them on either side of Korra's bed, then grabbed some blankets from the closet and set them on the cots. He and Asami lied down on them and stared at the ceiling. Mako lied down next to Korra wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. She clutched his hand tight as if to say "I'm glad you're here."

They all lay awake in their beds, reminiscing, sharing secrets.

"I can't sleep." Said Bolin.

"Yeah. Me neither." Said Asami.

"Let's talk, then." Suggested Mako. They all agreed and nodded their heads. Mako started.

"Asami, I'm so sorry things got so messed up between us. But I hope we can be friends."

"I'm sorry, too." She started. "If I had said something beforehand, none of this would have happened."

"No. You were right. I should've realized what was going on sooner." He admitted

"Well, everything is fine now. We don't have to worry about a thing." She said.

Korra spoke next. "Bolin, I'm sorry I broke your heart by hurting myself." She said.

"It's okay, Korra, really. You were in a situation in which no one could help you. You were pained mentally and physically. But we're here for you." He said reassuringly "As I told you before, you're still the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, most incrediblest girl in the world."

She giggled. "I'm glad you still feel that way about me."

"We all do, Korra." After he said this, everyone fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Mako found himself on the edge of the bed, about to fall off. Korra had herself practically on top him. She was wrapped around him like a snake. He tried to wake her up by poking her, which resulted in her rolling into him and pushing him off the bed. "OOOWWW!" He exclaimed.

"Mako?" Korra looked down at him. "Why are you on the floor?" She furrowed her brow awaiting an answer.

"Have you realized you take up a two person bed?" He asked her rubbing his head.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I probably should've told you I did."

"It's alright. Just let me sleep on the other side next time, Okay?" When he said this, Korra blushed.

A healer walked through the door with a bucket of water. "Hey Mrs. Avatar. How are you doing?" the healer asked as he placed the bucket on the table, and pulled a clip board out of a slot at the end of the bed.

"Well, I have a bruised fist, cut wrists, and a fractured skull. How are you doing?" She said with attitude.

"I see your pain meds have kicked in. It took a while, but they're working." Said the healer. Korra was un-amused.

"I see you're still single and lonely. Which reminds me, how is your mother?"

"You better get rid of that attitude, Mrs. Avatar, or I'll have to take the radio away." He warned her. Korra gave him the finger then crossed her arms. "Last chance, Korra." Said the healer.

"Fine! I'll be good." She put on a fake smile and settled down.

The healer looked to Mako, Bolin and Asami. "Mood swings are a side effect of her pain meds."

"Wait, Korra was asleep the whole time you were healing her. And you weren't here to give pills to her when she woke up, so how the hell did you manage do give her pain meds?" Asked Asami crossing her arms.

"We gave them to her when she was sleeping… Before you all came into the room. They start to take effect overnight." Korra just realized what he said.

"Wait a minute. You force fed me pain killers?" She got out of her bed. "I should kill you where you stand, you motherfu…" She was cut off by Mako placing a hand over her mouth. That backfired when she bit into it.

"AAHH! For Spirit's sake, Korra. That hurt."

"Sorry. But I'm over being force fed pain killers, so let's go take a walk." Korra said, suddenly happy. Bolin stared at her. "That's what I call a change in mood."

The four of them walked down the hall, to the lobby and out the front door. Since Korra wasn't obligated to leave the hospital, they walked around courtyard in the back of the hospital. Mako stared at her. She was still wearing her Johnny-Gown.

"Korra, why do you still have your Johnny on?" Asked Mako scratching his head in confusion.

"I didn't feel like putting clothes on." She started to shiver a bit.

"Well, you look cold, so here." _It's 70 degrees out, _thought Mako. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asked Bolin stopping and turning to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uuhhh!" She kneeled down and held her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

Bolin helped her to her feet. "Are you going to vomit?" She nodded to him. Bolin tried to lead her to a nearby trash can, but was too late. She stopped in her tracks, turned around, and puked all over the ground. She did this three more times in the trash can.

Asami turned to Mako. "Do you think nausea or vomiting are side effects of her pain meds?"

"They probably are. Let's get her back to her room, quickly." Mako picked her up, bridal style, and then they all raced back to her room. When they arrived, Mako placed her on her bed, and then lay down next to her, stroking her hair. She held her stomach in pain and made a face that indicated she was about to vomit again. Asami barley had enough time to grab the water bucket the healer placed on the table, dump out some of the water into the sink, and hold it up to Korra while she heaved. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and started to shiver again. Mako cuddled her tightly and whispered words of comfort in her ear that seemed to calm her down quite a bit.

"Shhh. It's alright, it's all over, I'm right here, no need to worry, I've got you." Mako continued to stroke her cheek. She instantly fell asleep.

"I'm hungry," said Bolin holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, too," Asami said agreeing with Bolin. "I saw a café on our way here down the hall. We should go check it out."

"I could go for some food," said Mako quietly getting up from the bed, "But I don't want to leave Korra here alone." Mako scratched the back of his head. "And has anyone noticed that the healer left when we ditched him to go for that walk?" As if on cue, the healer walked in with a new bucket of water.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I left. I had an emergency healing session with this guy that cut his arm from his shoulder to his wrist with a knife," said the healer as if anyone really cared, "So I'm gonna get started on Avatar Korra." He stopped and looked at the vomit filled bucket on the ground. "Good think I brought a new bucket."

"We were just gonna get a bite to eat," said Bolin motioning toward the door with his thumbs.

"You guys can go, I'll stay here with Korra," said Mako sitting in the chair behind him.

"Alright, then. Want us to bring back food for you guys," asked Asami as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure," said Mako not really paying attention to her question.

After Asami and Bolin left, the healer started to carefully unwrap the bandage around Korra's head. He threw it in the trash then took off the bloody gauze pad covering her cut. He cleaned the cut with Bactine and a cotton ball, then bent a ball of water and placed it on her head. It began to glow like Korra's eyes when she's in the Avatar State. When the healer finished he bent the used water into the sink. He re-bandaged her head then repeated the process on her wrists and hand.

"Well, my work here is done." The healer gathered his things and left, leaving Mako alone with Korra. She slept so peacefully. He got up, walked over to her and started taking out the clips in her hair. He placed the clips on the table next to the bed. _She looks beautiful with her hair down_, he thought.

An hour and a half later, Asami and Bolin came through the door with a bag of dumplings Bolin was carrying along with a half empty bottle of orange juice. Asami was laughing, probably at one of Bolin's bad jokes.

"Hey guys," said Bolin cheerfully, "How ya doin'?"

"Is Korra still asleep?" asked Asami.

"Yeah, she's knocked the heck out." Mako said sitting down and putting his hands behind his head. "Probably gonna be a half hour before she wakes up, give 'er take an hour… Or less."

"She's strong for a seventeen year old girl." Asami pointed out, "I mean, she lived a two story fall. Emotionally too, though. She did let her emotions get the best of her, but she knows there are people who care about her very much and then admitted she needs help. That's bravery if you ask me."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra woke up. "That really means a lot." She giggled.

"How long have you been awake?" Asami asked.

Korra giggled again. "Long enough." She grabbed the bag of dumplings from Bolin and started to eat. "Hey these are good dumplings. Small, but good." Said Korra as she finished chewing and started on another one. "Also, I really am grateful that you guys care about me." She finished the whole bag of dumplings.

Mako sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "We all feel that way about you, Korra." Confessed Mako. She hugged him, and he hugged back. Suddenly, she pushed him away. "Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked with confusion. She answered him by vomiting on his chest. Mako carefully got up and walked to the sink to wash his jacket. When Korra made another face like she was about to puke, Asami lead her to the bathroom, which was conveniently across the hall from the room.

Asami opened the door, helped her kneel down near the toilet and held her hair while she threw up the dumplings she just ate. She was starting to think that Korra was allergic to the pain meds the healer gave her. Although nausea may be a side effect of the pain killers, it doesn't necessarily mean that it applies to Korra.

Asami bent down next to her, still holding her hair, and comforted her while she puked. "Korra, are you alright?" She noticed something. "There's a rash on your neck?"

She breathed heavily. "Yeah… I think I might be allergic to the pain killers… Because I just threw them up in the toilet… Along with the dumplings."

"I was thinking the same thing… Are you done puking?"

"I think I am." Korra said almost hyperventilating. "Wow, this Johnny is really getting annoying. It's too short and it's really tight." Asami laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Korra putting her hands on her hips. Asami took a Johnny from the wall container next to the sink and put it on.

"Korra, I'm taller than you and this fits me. And it's the same size as yours." She said motioning to her Johnny.

"What are you trying to imply?" Asked Korra completely clueless.

"The reason your gown is too short and tight is because you have bigger boobs than me." Asami said.

"Well I don't like it. I want my clothes back." She said crossing her arms and sporting her trademark pout face.

Asami snickered. "Alright let's go back to the room and put your clothes on." She took off the Johnny, flushed the toilet and they both left the bathroom.

When they got back to the room, Bolin was trying to help Mako with the puke stain on his jacket.

"Hold still, Mako. Do you want it to get worse?" Bolin said as he tried to take out the stain.

"I'm just glad she missed my scarf." Mako said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm just glad she threw up on you and not me." This got Bolin a playful punch in the arm.

"Hey guys," said Asami walking through the door with Korra next to her, "Korra's gonna change so you two are gonna have to step out."

"Why do we have to leave and you don't?" asked Bolin out of curiosity.

"Because I'm a girl." Said Asami.

"… That makes sense." Bolin said then he and Mako walked out the room and into the hallway.

"Are my boobs really that big, Asami?" Korra asked holding her breasts up, showing her.

"Yeah, they are. Now let's get changed." Asami said looking for Korra's clothes. Once she found them, she handed her a piece of her clothing, one at a time.

"Alright, now hand me my sweats," said Korra holding her hand out. She pulled up her sweats then put her boots on. She then went over to the night stand where her hairclips were sitting. _When did I take out my hairclips? Whatever. _She put them back in her hair and then slipped on her arm and wrist bands. "Thanks," Korra said turning to Asami.

"… For what?" She asked.

"For the compliment, of course." Korra smiled wide and placed her hands on her hips.

Asami giggled. "Well, you do have big boobs," She put one hand on her hip and the other in the air, "For a skinny girl. No offence, though."

"None taken." She walked to the door. "We should let the guys back in now." As she opened the door, Bolin fell to the ground. He stood up and backed up quickly.

"Um… We were just… just uh… uh… Waiting?" Stuttered Bolin.

"I was leaning up against the wall, actually waiting while he was listening in on your conversation." Mako confessed.

"Damn it, Mako." Bolin whined as he slumped back into the room.

The phone rang. "I got it," Korra offered, "It might be Tenzin." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"KORRA!" Yelled Tenzin at the top of his lungs. "Are you alright?"

"Tenzin, I'm fine," Korra said slightly annoyed by his over-the-top concern, "I just have to sign up for some therapy sessions."

"Okay, then. But I'm coming to get you, now. It's your last day at the hospital," explained Tenzin.

"It is?" Korra exclaimed, "YES! Come get me now."

"Alright, Korra. I'm coming now. Bye, now."

"K, BYE!" She screamed and hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What happened?" Asked Mako.

"It's my last day at this horrible place." Korra jumped with joy. Then the healer walked in.

"Someone's happy. Must have found out it's your last day here." Said the healer.

"Yup, Tenzin's on his way here right now." Korra continued to jump up and down.

"Well here's your prescription for the pain medication, some gauze pads and gauze, and wrist tape." He handed her a basket. Korra stopped jumping and glared at him.

"About the pain killers, House… I think I'm allergic to them." Korra admitted.

"What makes you say that, Avatar?" The healer set down the basket on the bed.

"Well… It says nausea is a side effect, but it doesn't necessarily apply to me, because I've been heaving way too much. Also I threw them up in the toilet across the hall and I have a rash on my neck."

"Oh, I see." He ripped up the prescription and started to write a new one on a pad he pulled out of his pocket. "Here these meds should work out for you much better. You can get them at any pharmacy," the healer handed her the prescription.

"Alright, then."

The four of them sat in the lobby waiting for Tenzin to arrive and pick them up. Once he came he signed out Korra and they flew back to Air Temple Island on Oogie. They jumped off of the flying bison. Korra was ambushed by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"KORRA!" the three young air-benders shouted as they ran to her and attacked her with hugs.

"Hey, kids," Korra said with joy as she hugged them back, picking up all three of them off the ground and then put them down, "How are you kids? I haven't seen you in like three days." Korra bent down to her level.

Jinora answered for all three of them, as Ikki and Meelo went to annoy Tenzin. "We're good. But how are you? I see your wearing bandages." She touched the bandage on Korra's head. She pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm fine, Jinora… I just took a nasty spill, that's all." Korra half lied. She did take a gnarly fall, but she didn't mention that she had slit her wrists. But she seemed to buy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Tenzin took Korra to a therapy clinic. It was a one story house that was converted into a psychiatric organization. It wasn't exactly the fanciest business, compared to the other high maintenance and expensive clinics. The white siding was dirty, broken and falling off, the windows looked like they haven't been cleaned in ages. The stairs leading to the front door were rotting and loose, the shingles were falling off the roof, the gutter was dirty and filled with gunk and wet leaves, the lawn looks like it hasn't been mowed for like two months, bushes were overgrown, and ivy has enveloped the house.

"Wow, what a nice place." Korra said sarcastically.

"It's all I can afford, Korra. And you said so yourself that you need this," Tenzin pointed out.

Korra sighed. "Your right. I committed to this, and I'm gonna go through with it," said Korra with her head held high.

When they walked in, they were expecting the inside to be just as beat up as outside. Instead, it was really nice. The floors were hard wood, the walls were smooth beige with a white trim, there were about ten, studded, red leather chairs with cherry wood arm rests, set up around the room. The front desk was a black and white granite counter top with a slide window. There was a sign above the sliding window that read: Signup Here.

Korra and Tenzin stopped gawking at the elegance of the clinic and went to go sign up for a year of sessions. The lady at the counter looked up from the paper work she was doing.

"May I help you?" she put on a smile

"I would like to signup Korra for a year of therapy sessions." Tenzin motioned toward Korra who smiled and waved.

"Okay, then." She gave Tenzin a form and clipboard. Tenzin finished filling out the form and handed it to the receptionist.

"… Your first therapy session, Korra, Will begin tomorrow at 11am," she put the form in a file cabinet, "And that will be $52.40, please." Tenzin handed her the cash, then he and Korra left to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Korra was woken up by her radio. "Hey. Good morning, Republic City. You are listening to Ja"—Korra turned off the radio. She sat up and looked at the clock on her wall. 8:00. "It's too early to be up," She moaned. But she forced herself to get up and drag herself to the bathroom to take a hot shower because, frankly, she stunk.

She undressed, put her clothes into a messy pile near the door, took off her accessories and bandages, turned on the shower and got in. She took the shampoo, squeezed some into her hand, and lathered it in her long, chocolate brown hair. Next, she conditioned, washed her body and then shaved her legs.

Korra turned off the shower and got out. She grabbed a towel off the rack near the sink and started to dry off. She gathered her dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper next to the shower. She collected her accessories then went back to her room to change.

Korra opened her dresser drawer and picked out her usual outfit. She put on her clothes, bandages then arm and wrist bands. She brushed her hair and snapped in her hairclips. Last she pulled on her boots and was finally ready for the day ahead… Except something was missing.

"Damn, I forgot to put on a bra." When Korra took off her shirt, that's when Bolin barged in.

"Korra, breakfast- Korra cut him off, though. She covered her breasts and yelled at him.

"Damn it, Bolin. Don't you knock? I'm naked, you idiot." She covered her breasts with one arm and shot a fireball at him.

"AAHHHH! Spirits, Korra. I'm going, I'm going." He slammed the door behind him then saw Tenzin walking down the hall.

"Bolin is Korra coming down for breakfast," asked Tenzin, "she is going to be late for her first therapy session if she doesn't hurry up."

"She's uh… Busy." Said Bolin nervously scratching the back of his head. Tenzin walked by Bolin and knocked on Korra's door.

"Bolin, I swear, if you don't leave me alone I'm gonna- Tenzin opened the door. "Tenzin… Um… Can you give me a minute," Korra said as she continued to cover her breasts. Tenzin closed the door indicating an "Okay." Korra scrambled to look for a bra. Once she did, she quickly put it on then yanked on her shirt. "You can come in now, Tenzin."

"Are you decent?" Asked Tenzin not wanting to see Korra… Not decent.

"Yes Tenzin. I'm fully clothed." She said rather annoyed.

"Very well, then," he walked in, "You better hurry, it's 8:30 and you don't want to be late for your appointment." Tenzin said in his usual strict tone.

"Alright, I'll eat on the way. Plus, my appointment isn't until 11:00. Why are we such a hurry anyway?" Asked Korra sitting down on her bed.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you I have a council meeting at 11:00 that I cannot be late for. So Mako, Bolin and Asami offered to drop you off."

"Oh. Alright," Korra stood up and walked to the door, "That's fine." She opened the door and Bolin fell forward. "Bolin, you have to stop eavesdropping." She stepped over him and strolled to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Korra opened the fridge and found a bowl rice and two dumplings. She grabbed a plate from a cabinet above the stove and put the rice and dumplings on it. She took some chopsticks from a drawer sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the rice. Bolin walked in and sat next to her.

"Listen Korra. I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you." Korra stared at him waiting for further apology.

"… Twice." She kept glaring at him.

"… And for not knocking," She didn't stop glaring.

"And as a result saw you shirtless," Korra giggled, "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Bo." Korra continued eating.

Mako and Asami walked in and sat across from Bolin and Korra.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast because Tenzin is gonna drop us off at the pro-bending arena before he goes to the council meeting," said Mako rushing her. She finished up her rice and dumplings and was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Korra getting up, "Don't rush me, City Boy."

_Wow. She hasn't called me that ever since she defeated Amon_, thought Mako. "Alright, let's go now."

They all mounted Oogie. Bolin sat next to Asami. He tried to get closer to her but she didn't let him. _Damn it. I got friend-zoned in less than three seconds… Again. _Bolin thought back to the time when he first met Korra. FLASHBACK: "Yeah, you see… We're together." He looked over to Korra with loving eyes and a wide grin. She was frozen. "Well, not together, together," she clasped her hands together then put them by her side, "More like friends." Bolin stood up straight, noticing that he said the wrong thing. He cleared his throat. "Well, um… Yeah, uh… I didn't mean to imply…" she cut him off. "Oh you implied it." END OF FLASHBACK.

While Bolin sulked and Asami stayed quiet, Korra was sitting in Mako's lap cuddling with him. Asami looked over at them with sad eyes. Korra took notice to this and decided to go cheer her up.

Dialogue between Korra and Asami

"Asami, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… It's just that… Nevermind."

"No! Tell me." Korra sat down next to the heiress and laid her head down on her lap. "Please tell me, Mrs. Asami Sato." Asami giggled at the Avatar's actions.

"Okay, Avatar Korra," she took a deep breath, "When I see you and Mako together"- Korra cut her off, but still kept her head on Asami's lap.

"Okay either you're jealous of Mako and I, or you have eyes for someone else," Korra thought for a few seconds, "And since you're too strong to be jealous, you like someone."

"Your right, I do like some"- She cut her off again.

"Is it that guy who works at the bakery, the guy who runs the dumpling stand… Is it the girl who runs the jewelry kiosk at the market," Korra was overly excited.

"It's neither of those people… And I'm not lesbian, Korra." She snickered.

"Is it…" she thought for a moment. "Bo?"

"No, it's not Bolin," she looked over to him. He was sitting next to Mako probably talking about the pro-bending season. He looked back up at her and waved, "But I'm pretty sure he likes me."

"… Hm… Is it… General Iroh II?" Asami turned away and blushed. Korra screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT IS IRUHOASECND!" Asami had covered her mouth with her hand which backfired because Korra had bit it.

"AHH! Spirits, Korra. Stop biting people."

"Sorry."

END OF KORRA AND ASAMI'S DIALOGUE

"We're here, kids," said Tenzin as he landed Oogie in front of the Pro-bending arena. The four teenagers dismounted Oogie then Tenzin left for his council meeting. Mako looked at his watch. 10:46pm. They sat on the stairs leading up to the front door of the arena.

"We better get moving if we wanna make my session in time," said Korra standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, you're right let's get going," Asami said also getting up.

Once they got to the clinic, Mako, Bolin and Asami saw how run down the place was.

"Believe me, guys. The inside is much nicer," said Korra reassuring them. With that they walked in and stood back in awe. Korra signed herself in. A few minutes later she was called in by a man she assumed to be her therapist.

"Korra!" The man called. She stood up and walked over to him. "Would you like to bring your friends with you?"

"Um… Yeah, sure," Korra motioned for them to come over, "Come on, guys your coming with me." They walked into the office, sat down in the nice, red leather chairs and awaited for the session to start.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So why do my friends have to be here?" Korra asked curiously.

"You tell me." Said the therapist. Korra looked at him skeptically.

"… Well I guess it's because they were wittiness's to my mental breakdown."

"Correct," he wrote something down on a notepad, "My name is Doku **(Japanese for "Doc").**"

"So how is this gonna work," asked Korra putting her feet up on the coffee table, "Are we just gonna sit here and talk about my problems?"

"Not only are we going to discuss your issues, we are going to confer with your peers and ask them of their sentiments toward your mental collapse." Doku had a soft voice that seemed to calm the whole room.

"Sounds easy enough," Korra said with a confident tone.

"Okay," Doku pointed to Bolin with the pen he was holding, "What might your name be young sir?"

Bolin sat up straight. "My name is Bolin, Doku," he paused, "I'm one of Korra's best friends."

Doku wrote in his notepad again. "So Bolin… What is your outlook on Korra's disposition?"

"Well, I think she's strong, funny, beautiful, tough, awesome and her willpower to tolerate any situation is amazing, no matter how brutal." He looked over at her and gave a smile. She smiled back. Doku continued to take notes.

He looked at Mako, who sat up straighter than a plank of wood, and asked his name. "What is your name?"

"I'm Mako… Korra's boyfriend…" He looked to Korra who gave a reassuring nod to his "boyfriend" comment.

"Mako, what are your thoughts on the process leading to Korra's emotional downfall?"

Mako let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holing in. "Well, I guess you could say it's my fault…"

"Please continue." Doku held his pen tightly, ready for more note taking.

"After we defeated Amon and the Equalists, we went to the south pole to see if we could restore Korra's bending. When it couldn't she grabbed her Parka then ran outside. I ran out after her and told her I love her. When she rejected me I thought she didn't love me back. So I turned around to go inside and Asami was there. She ran up and hugged me and then I kissed her. I took her back because I knew she'd always be by my side when nobody else was… And I mistook that for love."

"If that isn't your definition of love, what is?"

"Love isn't just between two people and no one else. Love is three things. Love is family. It's when you know everyone you care about is there for you because they want to be, not because they have to. Love is unity. When you and your family and partner are one. You're not separate people because if you are, you're an individual, and if you're an individual, you're independent, and if you're independent, you're on your own. And even if you are on your own; your family is there to help you whenever you need it. And love is a feeling. The feeling you get when you wanna… Be with someone forever. It's not a one night stand, It's of a… a… A genuine sense. You know you're in love when you experience an everlasting sensation of… Ecstasy. You're in a trance you can't escape from; a trance you don't wanna escape from because you're with someone you can trust. Someone you that has faith and you can call your own… And that's all that matters. Family, Unity and Faith." Mako looked over at Korra. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Korra."

"I know you didn't, Mako."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Doku wrote down more notes. "Asami Sato, the heiress, is it?"

"Yes, Doku?"

"Were you a spectator to Korra's itemization?"

"Yes," her answer was short and sweet, "What do you wanna know?"

"What was Korra's disposition during the manifestation of her emotional collapse?"

"She went from jealous to angry… She punched through a window then a wall. After that she went into a rage induced Avatar State." Doku wrote down notes.

"What was the derivation of Korra's jealousy?"

"It was towards my relationship with Mako."

"Her jealousies lead to anger then rage causing a breakdown. I suspect, Korra… You have the hotheaded trait." Korra glared at him. She got up from her chair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It is just an observation of a trait in your persona."

"Well it sounded like an insult to me." She got closer to his face.

"Korra please sit"- she cut him off

"You Can't Tell Me What To Do! I'll F**K You Up, You Pansy Ass F**k-Face!" She went to punch him, but Bolin quickly got up and grabbed Korra. He struggled to hold her because she was really strong.

"Calm down, Korra. He means well. Plus, he's trying to help you." Korra composed herself.

"I'm sorry, Doku. I just lose my temper easily." She sat down next to Bolin.

"At least she didn't start to fire-bend at you," Bolin laughed which won him a punch in the arm from Korra, "OW!" He held his arm in pain. Doku took notes.

"That is quite alright, Korra. We will now begin an application of movement assessment to determine the variety and quantity of prescription medication needed to alleviate Korra's natural ire." The four teenagers stared at him like he was speaking gibberish. He sighed. "We will do an exercise to find out what type of medication Korra will need to calm her mood."

They all said at once: "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"Let us begin." Doku pulled out a large wooden box from under his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is Chapter 12. Also, it's not that I haven't been using the last names I chose for the characters, It's just that I keep forgetting to. And a special thanks to Zinnia99 for her uplifting review. Thank You once again. Enjoy. Did I do a disclaimer? I don't think I did.

I don't own Legend of Korra. If I did, I would not be living in Rhode Island because I'd be filthy freaking rich.  
_

**Last Chapter**

_"We will do an exercise to find out what type of medication Korra will need to calm her mood."_

_They all said at once: "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Let us begin." Doku pulled out a large wooden box from under his desk._

"This chest contains a standardized test, a sheet of questions I will be asking you, and an application of movement. Let's begin shall we?" He handed Korra the test, a pencil and offered a seat at his desk. "You may begin."

Korra started the test by writing her name at the top. Korra Mizu. She looked up from her test to see everyone watching her. "Um… Can I do this… Alone? As in could you leave the room?"

"Yes, of course," said Doku as he and the others left the room.

"Alright, question one," Korra started to bite the end of her pencil, "What would you say your temper is?" FLASHBACK: _GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!, *Spits in Mako's face* You're a real douche-bag, I see you're still single and lonely. Which reminds me, how is your mother, *Gives healer the finger*, You force fed me pain killers? I should kill you where you stand you motherfu-, You Can't Tell Me What To Do! I'll F**K You Up, You Pansy Ass F**k-Face! END OF FLASHBACK. _"Doku was right," Korra admitted, "I'll put down hot-headed."

Just when Korra finished the test, the others walked in. She handed Doku the test and he placed it in a file cabinet across the room. Korra sat down in the chair next to Mako, positioned the chair to face him, put her feet up on his lap and pet his hair. **(So it's like Mako and Korra's chairs are still next to each other, but her chair is now facing sideways). **Doku sat in his office chair. He folded his hands and placed them on his desk.

"I imagine the test went well, Korra?" Korra stopped petting Mako and looked up at Doku, whose desk was facing the position of her chair.

"Well?" Korra looked at him puzzled. "Are you implying that the test could be failed?" She squinted at him still confused.

"It is impossible to fail a test that decides what medication you take."

"Oh… Okay, then. What's next, Doku?"

"I will be asking you a series of questions relating to you, your friends, family and your temper." He took cue cards out of the chest. "What is your opinion on local Politics?"

"Um… I don't follow local Politics… I don't follow Politics at all. What does this have to do with my temper?"

"Oh, yes. My mistake. These are questions for another client." Doku pulled out another set of cue cards. "How often do you get angry?"

"Whenever I feel I'm provoked. Whether I take it the wrong way or if someone's actually trying to irk me. Which seems to happen a lot of the time ever since my breakdown." Korra took her feet off of Mako's lap, re-positioned the chair and folded her arms. Doku began to take notes again.

"How do you handle your anger?"

"Usually I punch, kick, bend or yell at inanimate objects like a dummy or something," Korra sighed and looked at the hardwood floor, "But up until recently, I cut both my wrist." A tear rolled down her cheek. Mako tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. "No, Mako. I… I wanna be alone." Another tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor. Doku wrote down notes then spoke up.

"Korra, if you don't let people help you, you can't overcome your emotions." Korra looked up at Mako. All the drama that happened in the past few days quickly ran through her mind. The pain, suffering and injuries. Korra pushed her chair back, tackled Mako with a hug and burst into tears. She sat in his lap and he hugged her tightly as she wept into his chest.

"M-Mak-ko," Korra said through heavy crying, "I needed you to help me through my problems, but I pushed you away. It made things worse and, and…" Korra paused and took a deep breath. "I'M SCARED!" Mako brought Korra's head to face him.

"I'm scared, too." The moment they realized they were staring at one another, they both leaned in and kissed. Mako entangled his fingers in her hair. Korra's thumbs sat on his cheekbones while the rest of her fingers grasped the back of his neck. Mako moved his hands down to her thighs and picked her up which resulted in them falling to the floor. The only time they would pull away from their kiss was to breath. He could fell Korra's tears on his own cheeks as she continued to sob. "I… I love… love you, Korra," said Mako between kisses. Korra pulled away and stared at him.

"I love you, too City Boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's yet another chapter of _Suicide is not the Answer._

Let's venture into the Avatar world and find out what's going on. If you don't want to venture then I suggest you leave now or write your own story about your venture less life. I imagine it would be quite boring.

Anyway, please enjoy, Review, favorite, follow, date, kiss, and hug this story. It would mean a lot.

I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They continued to make out on the floor of the office without acknowledging the presence of three other people watching them. Bolin looked at Asami and attempted to put his arm around her shoulder, but she just scooted over and avoided it. He sighed then Asami turned to him.

"Bolin, look… I know you think you like me, but… You really don't," She said as she turned to face him.

"But you're really pretty and…" He paused and watched Mako and Korra making out. "I want that with someone and you're…" he couldn't think of another reason.

"Bo, you'll find someone you really like… But that someone is just not me," He looked down at the ground and she brought his face to hers by his chin and kissed him. When they pulled away, Bolin looked at her completely confused. "Did you feel anything, Bo?"

"No… I mean besides a tongue ring, I felt no emotional attachment." They both laughed and looked at Mako and Korra still going at it.

"Alright, guys," Asami snapped her fingers at them, "It's time to get on with the therapy session." They both got up off the floor and sat down, Korra on Mako's lap. Doku put away the question cards.

"I believe we should shift to the final exercise… Application of Movement." Doku opened a significantly large closet to the right of his desk. It contained pro-bending equipment. The four teenagers had confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Um, what does pro-bending have to do with therapy?" Bolin crossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

"Pro-bending does not relate to therapy in any way," Doku pulled out a fire-bending practice dummy, earth coins, 10 cans of small, fuzzy green balls that contained 4 in each can **(Yeah, Ha Ha you know what I mean. And if you don't, I meant Tennis balls. Except the ones you use for physical therapy)**, and a large container of water, "These different types of equipment will test the different ways you release your anger, Korra." He walked to a curtain behind his desk and opened it to reveal a wooden door that probably led outside. He turned the golden knob and pushed it open. There was a fairly open, square-shaped courtyard covered with freshly mowed green grass. Four small trees were planted in the corners. There was an open roof that let all the sun in and revealed its beauty. A large stone circle was at the center of it all. Each block of stone was placed in an even pattern that went horizontal to vertical. The majesty of it all was absolutely breathtaking.

Doku grabbed a few earth coins. "Well, come on, then. Grab some equipment and carry it outside." He motioned for the four awestricken teens to grab something and get moving.

They snapped out of their trance and followed their orders. Bolin simply used his earth-bending to carry the 2 dozen earth coins; Asami carried the 10 cans of balls **(Seriously! What the hell else should I call them besides Fuzzy green balls?)**, Mako picked up the dummy and carried it with one arm and Korra attempted to pick up the heavy bucket of water with her aching, bruised right hand and winced at the pain which caused her to drop the bucket of water that resulted in it spilling all over the floor. She sat down on Doku's desk, grabbed her bandaged fist and screamed in pain. Mako dropped the dummy outside and ran to her when he heard her scream.

"KORRA!" He exclaimed. He saw her sitting at the desk clutching her fist. He saw blood start to seep through the white bandage. "Korra, it's only been a few days and your wounds are still raw. You need to take it easy." He placed his hand on her knee and looked her in the eye.

"Mako, I'm fine," she continued clutching her hand, "It's nothing."

He stared at her in disbelief, seeing her wince in pain. He saw through her lie. He gently took her hand and started to unravel the bloody bandage, revealing a cut she reopened along her bony knuckles by tightly gripping the handle on the water bucket **(That actually sounds like a good Punk Rock band name. Bloody Bandage)**. He showed the damage to her. Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny," Korra asked, slightly laughing herself, "Mako, tell me."

"I feel like a parent telling his kid to be more careful." He gave her a bright smile then threw away the dirty bandage.

"Well, I admit I shouldn't have used my bad hand to do something." She gave him a small smile back and let out a light laugh.

"Hey, Doku," said Mako turning to him, "Do you have any gauze and gauze pads?"

"Yes, I do Mako," he pointed to his desk, "There is a first aid kit in the top right drawer." Doku said as he, Bolin and Asami walked outside to wait for them.

Mako took out the first aid kit then grabbed some Bactine, cotton balls, gauze and a pad. He dabbed a drop of it on a cotton ball. "Alright, Korra. Don't move, this'll only sting a little bit." Korra braced herself as Mako applied the cold liquid to her black and blue, cut up fist. But she couldn't hold back her pain as it stung way more than Mako said it would. So she screamed and yelled.

"AAHH! SPIRITS, OOOWWWW! HOLY SHIT! AHH, BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, YOU JERK-BENDING FUCK!" Korra exclaimed in agony, as if she were being drowned in the stuff.

Mako threw away the wet cotton ball and took out a new one and began to dry off her knuckles. But she continued to cuss and scream in pain. "KORRA, KORRA, I'M ALMOST DONE- I'M ALMOST- DONE CLEANING—CLEANING IT!" Mako yelled in between Korra's cussing and screams.

"BUT IT FUCKING STINGS, YOU LIAR! JUST HURRY UP AND FUCKING FIX IT!" Korra exclaimed as she pulled his hair and bit her lip in attempt to relieve the pain. Mako wasn't enjoying the experience as much as she wasn't.

"KORRA, STOP PULLING MY HAIR! IT'S ALMOST DONE JUST LET ME FINISH!" Mako screamed. She let go of his hair and grabbed his scarf, holding it tightly as she breathed heavily, eyes shut. Mako looked at her. She just sat there on the desk, not moving, not pulling away when he cleaned her cut. She just looked… Peaceful.

"Alright, then. Let's get you wrapped up." He said as her wiped of the rest of the liquid. He placed the long, thin pad atop he knuckles then wrapped the tape around her hand. "You're all done, Korra." Korra opened her eyes and jumped off of the desk. She let go of his scarf then walked over to the water spill, water-bent all of it back into the bucket and picked it up with her left hand this time.

"Mako?" Korra turned to him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he tucked the first aid kit back into the desk drawer.

"I'm sorry for cursing at you," she walked toward the door and he followed, "I overreacted."

"It's alright, Korra," he got closer behind her then grabbed her shoulders, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I know you didn't mean any of it."

They walked out to the courtyard. Korra placed the bucket of water next to all of the other equipment. Doku motioned for all of them to follow him to the stone circle in the middle of the yard. He stood in front of the four of them.

"Korra, here you will be tested on how you handle your anger and/or other emotions using pro-bending apparatus and equipment," he gestured to the tools, "Are you ready to begin?" She nodded.

* * *

Has it been like 1 or more weeks since I updated this particular story? I have no idea. But I do know that I will keep updating. Maybe I'll get back to you in about a week or so. Maybe more, like 2 or 3 weeks tops. You understand. Summer reading. It's a memoir. I'm not even halfway through it yet and school starts in like fucking September or something. So I'll try to jump between that and writing. So you'll just have to wait. See ya soon :D


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been focusing on other stories and school, which starts in 2 days. So please enjoy :)

I do not own Legend of Korra, and other stuff that was probably mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

After Korra's assessment, Doku tallied up her progress. She has some restraint, but not much. She and Mako had a fire duel so Doku could examine her behavior. She was fluent in her motions and dodged every one of his attacks, but took her a while to subdue him because she just shot out attacks at him and didn't look for any openings. She was very impatient.

She and Bolin did an exercise with the earth coins. Korra would pass an earth coin to him high while Bolin passed an earth coin to her low, alternating. Doku examined her concentration as she tossed Bolin the earth coin. After five minutes she became bored with doing the same old thing and decided to mix it up a little. She brought in two more earth coins earth coins and repeated the same process, but with more earth coins. She brought in more and more until they were all being used. The heavy weight of the earth coins made both Bolin and Korra sweat. Bolin got too tired and dropped the earth coins. Korra juggled five of the earth coins with earth bending then placed them down. Doku noticed she became easily bored.

Next she did an exercise with Asami using the tennis balls. Asami would throw them at Korra and she would have to block them. This was for Doku to examine Korra's defensive and offensive impulses. So once Asami ran out of balls to throw, Doku wanted to see if she goes on the offensive and attacks Asami. She did. Once there was nothing else to throw, Korra charged toward Asami and attacked her. It turned into a non-bending duel once Asami moved out of the way. They both took a fighting stance and fought each other. Asami didn't want to fight her, so she just dodged and blocked. Korra subdued her in less than 4 minutes. She acted on instinct.

Last, Doku set up the fire-bending dummy in front of Korra. She stood in front it. "Now, Korra." Doku started to explain. "You will take out your frustrations on this dummy without using your bending." Korra nodded and took a fighting stance. She started by punching it in the face several times. She just punched, though. She only punched with her good hand, though, since her other hand was sore. She punched harder every time. Then on her last punch, she punched it so hard it fell back four feet. She was strong, but frustrated and hot-headed.

"Alright, Korra." Doku said. "You can go now. I'll see you next week." Doku handed her an appointment card that she put in her pocket.

"Alright, thank you very much, Doku." Korra thanked as she and her friends bowed to him.

As they left, they decided to take the ferry back to Air Temple Island.

Korra was unusually happy on the boat. She laughed and joked with her friends. She cussed like a sailor, but she always does. Not around Tenzin and his family, though.

Once on the island, Asami and Bolin went off to do their own thing, leaving Mako and Korra alone in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mako?" Korra asked as she went over to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, Korra?" He smiled at her as she took his hand in hers. But he frowned once he saw the look on her face. It wasn't angry or sad. It was… Sick. She looked sick. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked now worried.

"I- I feel sick to my stomach." She clutched her stomach then quickly ran to the sink where she vomited up the contents of her breakfast.

Mako cringed at the sounds she made, but got up and held her wolf tails back and rubbed her back as she puked.

Asami heard the awful sound and rushed to the kitchen. She saw Mako comforting her while she threw up in the sink. "What's going on? Is she alright?" She asked jogging to them.

Korra finished puking. "I don't know." Korra huffed after she rinsed her mouth out. "I all of a sudden felt sick to my stomach." She paused and began to rub her temples. "And now I have a throbbing headache." She added.

Bolin ran into the kitchen. "I heard puking sounds, who heaved?" He half yelled.

Korra raised her hand. "It was me, Bo." She continued to rub her temples as she closed her eyes. "Why does my left eye hurt? And why is it so bright in here?" Korra asked with a whisper.

"Korra, I think you have a migraine." Asami said as Korra winced.

"Can you not be so loud?" She asked softly.

"You definitely have a migraine." Asami whispered to herself, but loud enough so everyone could hear. "Mako, wet a washcloth and heat it up." Mako looked under the sink and pulled out a wash cloth. He wet it then heated it up with fire-bending then handed it to Asami, who placed it over Korra's eyes. "Bolin, shut off the lights." She asked quietly as he did as told.

"It hurts, Asami." Korra complained as she held the warm cloth over her eyes.

"I know, Korra." Asami said as she led her through the halls on the way to her room. "It's probably just a stomach bug or something." She reassured her.

Once they reached Korra's room, Asami placed her on her bed. She went back to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. She placed it on her nightstand.

"Is she okay?" Mako asked from behind her. He held a bucket with water swishing around at the bottom. He walked into the room and placed it next to her bed.

"She'll be fine." Asami told him. "She just caught a stomach bug that's going around, I think."

"I- It's s- so c- c- cold." Korra shivered in her bed, still holding the warm cloth to her eyes. "A- and m- my ha- hair hur- hurts." She shivered again. "Ma- Mak- Mako. Can yo- you s- st- stay with m- m- me, pl- please?"

"Of course I will." Mako crawled over Korra to the other side of the bed and pulled her close.

"You two are so cute together." Asami said as Korra briefly took off the cloth and stuck out her tongue. She stuck her tongue out back at her.

When she stuck out her tongue back at Korra (which she couldn't see since she placed the cloth back over her eyes), He saw a silver stud shine on her tongue. "Asami, do you have a tongue ring?" Mako asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. I do." She answered.

"When did you get it? Because I haven't noticed before when I kissed you." He said waiting for a response.

"You didn't notice before? Damn you're clueless. I got it after we started dating and before Amon blew up the arena." She said shuddering at the awful memory. "Bolin noticed when I kissed him." She added.

Mako went wide eyed then he heard Korra snore. "Tell me later." He said as Asami smiled at them then walked out the room.

Four hours after Mako and Korra fell asleep, at about 7:00pm, Korra abruptly sat up and leaned over the bed. She heaved violently in the barf bucket Mako placed next to her bed earlier. The sounds she made woke him up and he reached over to turn on the oil lamp on Korra's nightstand. He found Korra kneeling on the floor, puking in the bucket. He kneeled by her side and comforted her.

Korra chuckled after she spit into the bucket. "I feel like shit." She stated with a faint smile.

Mako rubbed circles in her back when she began to puke again. "I know, Korra. It's okay, I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back with one hand as he used fire-bending to heat his hand to comfort her a little more.

"Mako?" Korra said with her head in the bucket.

"Yeah?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She lifted her head out of the bucket and turned to him. "I got puke in my hair." She whined.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" He asked still rubbing her back. She nodded then he helped her stand. He led her to the bathroom down the hall.

Mako was about to walk out the bathroom to give her some privacy, but Korra grabbed his wrist weakly to stop him. "Please don't go?" She asked; eyes starting to water.

"I was just gonna wait outside the door, Korra." He reassured her. "I'm not leaving you."

"No. Stay in here with me… Is what I meant… Please?" She pleaded.

Mako sat down on the toilet. "Okay, I'll stay with you."

Korra mentally cheered as she began to undress. Mako looked away, pretending to be interested in the soap on the sink counter.

Korra let out a frustrated grunt. "Mako? Can you unhook my bra?" She asked as she turned to him.

Mako snapped his attention from the soap to her. "Um, yeah sure." He accepted.

Korra sat down on his lap as Mako easily unhooked the bra. _Her hands must be weak and trembling._ He thought as he tossed the bra on the floor. She stood up and began to pull down her pants, revealing light blue underwear.

"Thanks, Mako." She said as she tossed her pants then underwear on the floor next to her bra.

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "No problem."

She turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before she stepped in and closed the curtain. Mako felt awkward after a minute of silence, so he decided to start a conversation.

"How's it goin' in there?" He asked awkwardly, turning towards the shower where he saw Korra's silhouette in the shower curtain.

"Um, good. I still feel like shit, if that's what you're asking." She replied as she began to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"Well, uh- Yeah, I guess." Mako said nervously as he tried to think of another question.

He was about to ask her when she would be done until she flung the shower curtain open. She hopped out of the shower and pushed Mako off the toilet as she lifted the lid and made loud gagging noises.

Mako quickly grabbed her wet hair and held it back while she puked once in the toilet. "Are you done?" He asked, staring at her tan butt.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." She said between deep breaths. "I'm done with my shower, by the way." She added as she stood up and grabbed a towel hanging on a hook beside her.

"Mako looked at her with wide eyes as she dried herself off in front of him. Her wet, long, chocolate brown hair fell in waves and curls around her shoulders. He couldn't resist her. He took the towel away from her and placed it back on the hook. Before she could protest, he cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. They were soft and wet from her shower, he liked that. She kissed him back as she tangled her wet hands in his spikey, black hair.

The kiss became more passionate as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Mako won the fight for dominance, as Korra was still a bit weak.

She unwrapped his scarf and threw it to the floor. Mako broke the kiss to breathe and to take off all his clothes. HE smashed his lips back to hers ad they stumbled back into the shower that was still running.

Mako kissed down Korra's neck until he reached her left breast. He bit her nipple and she let out a restrained moan. He rubbed her other nipple between his index and middle finger. This made her whisper a "fuck" underneath her breath.

Mako then kissed down her stomach and stop at her sex. He rubbed her inner thighs as she moaned and dug her nails into his back.

Korra reached down and grabbed his penis, making him moan in pleasure.

He stopped for a moment then got out of the shower. "Let me get a condom." He said to her as he looked underneath the sink and found his secret stash of condoms. He ripped the package open and slipped it on his erected member.

He stepped back in the shower then lifted Korra up and gently pinned her to the shower wall. Korra gripped his hair tightly as he entered her.

He thrust into her at a slow pace at first, making the both throw their heads back and moan.

"Faster, go faster." Korra commanded. Mako did as told and picked up the pace. "Harder." Korra said as Mako listened to her demand.

She gripped his neck with one hand and scratched it. "Fuck, fuck. Mako I'm gonna cum." She told him as she threw her head back.

"I am, too, Korra. Just hang on." He kept thrusting as he began to suck on her right nipple, attempting to make her cum, because he was about to.

As he did this, they both screamed rather loudly as they reached their climax. It lasted five minutes, which means they screamed and moaned cuss words for five minutes. "AUGH, FUCK, MAKO! UHNN!" Korra screamed.

"GUH, KORRA, SHIT, YEAH!" He screamed as he trembled.

When they were done, they both went back to Korra's room and fell asleep.

The next morning, Korra heard a knock on her door. But she was too tired to acknowledge her presence to whoever was there. Then she heard the door slide open and Pema's voice.

"Korra, I heard you were throwing up all last night so I brought…" She stopped and saw a naked Korra and Mako cuddling.

Once Korra realized who it was, she jolted out of bed, grabbing the sheets to cover her, which woke up Mako.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Korra who was covering herself with the whole bed sheet. "Korra, what's wrong?" He then looked to the door to see Pema standing there, wide eyed, and looking at him.

He looked down and saw that he was completely naked. He frantically looked for his clothes while covering his member with a pillow. _Where are my damn clothes? Oh yeah, they're in the bathroom down the hall. _He remembered as her thought to himself.

Instead, he grabbed the excess bed sheet that Korra was using to cover up, and covered himself with it. His face was a dark red, as well as Korra's.

"Please, don't tell Tenzin?" Korra begged Pema.

She chuckled. "Don't worry." She assured them. "I won't tell a soul." She set down a tray of tea and two cups. "Here, I heard you were sick so I made you tea."

"Thanks, Pema." Mako said as she bowed and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"That was fucking close." Korra let out a deep breath.

"You got that right. Now let's put on some clothes." Mako suggested as he kissed Korra's forehead before leaving to the bathroom, wrapped in a bed sheet, to go retrieve his clothes.

"Come back, City Boy." She told him as he opened the door.

"You know I will." With that he closed the door to go get dressed.

* * *

I hope like it. Review, Follow, and Favorite because it makes me smile :)

Until next time. I'm TheClaudMaster and this is NPR, I mean Suicide is not the answer... Ha ha. Okay, bye.


End file.
